Love Can Change Anyone
by dragonsluv98
Summary: After smolder sent ember a letter showing her with everyone at the school she soon see's the other ponyville resident and after seeing him after his molt ember can no longer hold back her feelings for him so she off to ponyville to get herself a mate


**(This is my second fanfic, and thank you to those who read my first ever fanfic. I hope I do better this is a My Little Pony fanfic, a SpikexEmber one. If you don't like mlp or the paring please don't read but those who do, I hope you all enjoy it and if you see any errors please let me know. This is set alittle later when the school of friendship is finally open and after spike gets his wings. Spike will be different in appearance. He'll be taller then in mlp and abit more mature, so again. hope you enjoy it)**

Dragon Lord Ember was looking at a piece of paper for over 5 minutes, not saying a word; just looking, staring at it as if she been hypnotize, but that's not the case the reason she is looking intensely at the paper wasn't the words but the picture attach to it her cousin smolder (not sure if that's right) sent to her, a picture of everbody in a huge school picture and she just couldn't get her eyes off of one particular dragon. A dragon who showed her that there is a different way of life then she was raise to believe. A better way, and that dragon was none other then spike, a dragon she recalls being quick... smaller then every other dragon, but just by looking at the picture she can instantly tell that's no longer the case.

Ember can see that spike is taller then everyone else in the pic and if she were to guest just by looking at it he might even be taller then her by a couple inches and he has certainly gotten some hard muscle "mmnn~ wonder what happen to my cute spikey?"

You heard her right HER spikey. Ever since the "Gauntlet of Fire" fiasco where she came to have not one not two but three new..._friends_, and boy does it still sound AND taste weird to her yet she couldn't help but feel... happy about it, especially when she remembers spike embracing her after he gave her the scepter, and after everything settled down ember and spike became as twilight calls it "pen pals" they wrote to eachother as much as they could and with every letter sent and receive the more she was falling for the now tall dragon and she knew... she can no longer hold it within her

"Father!!!" ember shouted as he came to her throne room, "What is it ember? I was in a middle of eating!" he ask through a mouthful of gems.

"I'm going to ponyville! and if everything goes my way. I might be coming back with a mate" she claim as a small shudder is sent down her spine liking the sound of that

Torch looked at ember in confusion "What do you mean?! Why do you need to go that far for a mate??? There are many strong tough dragons right here in the dragonlands!" he told ember, but all she did was roll her eyes and cross her arms "I don't want to be mates with a dumb brute! I want to have a kind loving male!" She exclaimed for the 100th time

"I know, I know. That purple dragon Pony. I just don't see what you see in him. his a strimp!" all ember did was give a low growl "When it comes to those he care and love, his more of a dragon then any male dragon here. Now, watch over the kingdom while I'm gone" before torch could say or question ember she took off and with a sigh look at the sky watching her go "Maybe you are right... maybe it time to change the ways of our kind" he mutters to himself

**~~Ponyville~~**

We soon zoom into the beautiful school of friendship as the doors burst open and student rushing out so they can get to spend time with friends, or family, or to get in some more studying for upcoming test and/or quizzes.

We see Spike walking out of the doors last as he stretch his arms and wings hearing his bones popping as he sigh in relief "Ahhh, man. I love twilight and the girls but these paperworks and helping them in class is really starting to get to me, add to the cleaning of the school AND the castle... Maybe I should request for a vacation break"

While he was still thinking about that he didn't see someone walking towards him as he soon collides with the person who happens to be a very optimistic hippogriff.

Silverstream who was happily skipping along humming a upbeat tone with her eyes closed didn't see Spike till they bump into one another "Oh! So sorry headdrake spike!" she shouted "I didn't mean to bump into you!" all spike did was chuckle and wave off her worries "Don't worry sliverstream, and why did you call me headdrake?" Spike question never once being called that till now.

"Uh?! I thought that was your title!" She gasp "No, I'm the assistant of twilight silly" spike couldn't help but chuckle "I'm no head anything" silverstream tilt her head "I know you're twilight assistant but you pretty much do everything twilight does, you help her with all her paperwork, that should count for something" she question

"While it's true, when twilight gone I take over her paperwork, it doesn't mean I'm head of the school" spike smiled gently "I just do that so when twilight and the girl come home they won't have to worry about it" silverstream stares at spike amazed "And you do that for free?! wow!"

Spike couldn't help but laugh at sliverstream statement "Well yeah, they are my friends, but... there are time where I view them as more then friends, like they are my family...I may have never known or will ever know my true family. I still have the girls, and for me... that's all I need." spike smiled softly

Silverstream smiling widely "Oooohhh!" without warning she leaps up and hugs spike tightly "Well now you can count me as your family too!!" she loudly proclaim "You can count me as family too spike" a voice claim as Spike and sliverstream turn around and see the rest of the young six only to realize that it came from Sandbar "Yona claim dragon as family too!!" shouted Yona as she jumps up and down "Um... well... you are very nice and treat us all very kindly... so yeah! I'll gladly say that you are family for me too!" Ocellus shyly said as she rub her arm but showing a happy smile "groan... well... we are similar...you never knew your family and I never knew mine... and we orphans got to stand by eachother side so... what the heck, I'll claim you as part of my family too" Gallus smirk as he was trying to keep his cool despite having a small blush on his face "mmhhnn... mphn... dragons don't normal... adopt... but... you were a great help and I did help you in return... oh fine! I don't see the problem of Spike being part of my family too" Smolder blushes abit still getting use to showing...softness around others

All spike could do as he look at each of the young six was to slowly smile getting teary eyes as he quickly wipe them away fast and chuckle "Well Gallus we are no longer orphans" soon he pull them all in a hug and despite smolder and gallus trying to hide it they too were loving the group hug, but no one loved the hug more then gallus since he knew; he was hugging his new family.

**~~outskirts of Ponyville~~**

Finally seeing ponyville after a long flight ember soon decents down landing in front of the castle of friendship "OK, deep breath" Ember said to herself as she tried to calm her rapid beating heart, despite repeatily telling herself that everything will work out fine she just couldn't get over the nervousness that has plague her mind and heart "Maybe this was a mistake" she whisper only to hear a voice question behind her "What was a mistake??" "AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Ember screamed not expecting a response from nobody as she turn around only to see the drake she loved surrounded by smolder and her friends.

"Um...Ember? you OK??" Spike ask as everyone looked at her in confusion

"Uh?! Oh!! uh... ye-yeah! yeah Hehe, gulp... I um... was... uuhh..." Ember seeing she was trap started to sweat abit not expecting this to happen _"Crap crap! I didn't think this would happen! I thought Spike would be home with Twilight or Starlight! Or better yet! BY HIMSELF!!! Ohhh what to say!?" _"I CAME TO SEE YOU!!!!" realizing she screamed that out she quickly covered her mouth as her scales went from blue skies to red cherries

Spike not expecting that reaction calmly replied "uuhh... okay, what you need Ember? Or did you just came for a visit??"

"F-fo-for... a... um... v-vis... visit..." Ember meekly said as she look away from spike

Smolder after looking between Spike and Ember for a minute and remembering how Ember went on and on about Spike at the dragonlands finally realized what was going on and judging by the other five reaction so did they "We just remember that we...had a... study session with... uuuuhh" "Professor Applejack!" interrupted Sandbar quickly.

"We do? Yona-woah!! Hey!!" screamed Yona as the others start pushing/dragging her "Yep yep yep!!" shouted Silverstream "A whole fun study guide with professor Applejack! see you later" They each said their goodbyes except Yona as she was shouting to them on why they are pulling and dragging her.

"Uuuhhh... bye!? I didn't know Applejack made a study session with them... eh, but it is what she does" Spike chuckled then stop as he look at Ember who had her head down not saying a word "Hey... you OK?" Spike ask walking closer to Ember.

Ember gave a small smirk "This... this is why..."

"What? what you talking about Ember??" ask spike and without answering him Ember grab spike claw "Can... can we talk... in private?" "Sure" knowing a good place spike open his wings and took off as he pull ember with him not letting go of her claw.

**~~On a hillside at the outskirt of Ponyville~~ **

Both Spike and Ember land on top of a hillside as they walk to the only tree on it "What is it you wish to talk about Ember?" question spike as he looks at her _"Ember...my dragon Lord... my friend... my love...why... why can't I say it... maybe because I'm not worthy being your mate" _thought Spike as Ember tried to find her wording, as he waits for ember to get her mind in control he looks at her body seeing the sunrays hitting her scales to the point it looks like she is glowing in a beautiful hue.

"Well spike... I wanted to tell you something of great importance..." closing her eyes as she took a couple of deep breath then open them looking up in his eyes "I...I...I..." quickly turning around she grab her arm _"Damn it! why! why! you coward! say it!!!" _Ember shouted in her mind when she felt a claw on her shoulder she quickly turn around only to find out spike has gotten closer to her to the point if she were just to push abit more closer their lips would be touching.

"Ember" Spike breath out looking into her beautiful eyes, he gentle put his claw on her cheek as ember close her eyes and nuzzles his claw loving the way they feel and the safeness they provide "You can tell me anything, and no matter how big or how small it is, I will do it...for you."

Ember stared in the eyes of Spike then softly chuckle "You big goof" she claim as she wiped some tears away "You... are the only one who I believed is smart yet so dumb" she giggles out as she pull him close to her nuzzling him "You should have been the new dragon lord... not me."

Spike couldn't believe it the girl he loves ever since he first laid eyes on her was nuzzling him... HIM the dragon who grew up as a pony! But he knew he shouldn't be thinking of that Ember needed him "No, you do. I don't think I would have made a good leader anyway, but you... you are perfect" Spike told her as he lifted up her head gentle with his index finger "Strong, brave, smart, kind hearted. Ember you are possibly the best and don't tell twilight I said this but you are the best leader ever in all of history and I Know under your guidance our people... can and will change for the better."

Ember smiled then that kind loving smile soon turn a sly smirk as she moved her head next to Spike ear and whispered "But every queen, needs a king~" when she pull back she almost broke down laughing at how red Spike became but manage to keep it together.

"Uh...um... Hehe...ye-well... Uhh... th-that... eerrr..." Spike couldn't get a single word out as images of him and Ember ruling together over the dragonland entered his mind then images of seeing a few eggs to call their own, but he soon shoke his head and cough in his claw "Yes... uh... w-well... I...I'm sure... you will find... that... king" spike said as he look down.

Shaking her head. Ember gentle grab spike face and turn it to where he was looking at her and their lips were mere inches from eachother "And I think I found my king" she whispered.

"Really... w-who?" ask Spike his heart pounding like a drum his face red as a cheery as he prays and hope Ember is going where he think is going.

Giving off a sly smirk she didn't answer in words but rather by pulling him closer closing those final few inches they had apart, connecting her lips to his as they felt a deep electric shot shooting through them as without a second thought they deepen the kiss. Spike pushing his tongue in ember mouth curling his long snake tongue around hers as they felt the love and passion for one another as Spike pulled her closer to him wrapping his tail around hers, but like Evey creature they still needed air soon; too soon for their liking, they parted lips but never let eachother go.

"You spike... I want you to my king, and my mate, and..." blushing abit she smile a loving smile "The father of OUR children."

"Ember" spike breath out "Please... let this be real.." he said as a tear roll down his face

Ember smile and kiss his tear away "It's no dream Spike... accept... and I'm yours and you... are mine... forever" she claimed

Spike smiled as he kissed ember gentle with love, care, and passion "If I didn't... I would be the biggest moron in all of Equestra for letting you go"

Ember giggled "Easy stud, words like that who knows what I would do~" she smirk in lust

Spike for the second time in his life started feeling his dragon urge rising growling in lust and love **_"We must take our mate now! Or someone else will!" _**Spike heard his inner dragon shout _"For once... I agree with you" _"Ember..." spike called in a whisper "Yes spike" ember answer as she look in his eyes, she can swear are glowing "I love you~ and I won't ever leave you or.." he lower his claw to her belly "Our future children. Ever"

"Spike" breath out Ember in musk feeling her instincts to take him for herself coming up "Please spike~" called ember as she let go and walks down the hill away from Ponyville, sliding her tail below spike chin alluring him to her as he follows her not caring on where they are going "Dominant me~ my dragon lord~~" she said as she enters the everfree forest giving spike a lustful look, as he soon join her and on that night their roars of pleasure and love was heard and even though they were in a dangerous place; even the creatures who call the everfree their home know to never **EVER **disturb two dragons who are busy becoming one

(and no lemon, it's not that I'm against it I am just still new to making fanfiction)

**~~The Next Day: Ponyville friendship castle~~**

Twilight and Starlight can be seen sitting on the map table waiting "Soo... You know where spike is?" Starlight ask "Nope, he wasn't in his room or gameroom. I wonder where is he... Oh no!! What if something bad happen?!" Twilight exclaimed as she gets off her chair starting to panic, but before she could go full on panic mood the doors open and in comes Spike and Ember holding claws with their tails intertwine both having smiles and glowing.

Twilight and Starlight was surprised to see Ember but much surprise to see both Spike and Ember in an... Compromised embrace "Ember! Wh... Uh... What a surprise!! Glad to see you! And spike... Holding... Claws?... Umm can... Either of you tell me whats happening?? Please"

"Well, Twilight" claim Spike as he shows his neck as a bitemark is shown "We're mates" Ember raise her neck as the same bitrmarks could be shown proving they both are mates.

Silence fell between everone in the room then thd next thing anyone knows... Twilight fainted.

"Uh, she took that better then I thought" Spike claim looking at twilight limp body laying on the floor "Starlight, can you take twilight to her room please"

"Sure... But... Where you two going???" question Starlight

Ember smirk and answered in a low voice "Just make sure no one disturb me and my mate for a while~" While saying such things she was rubbing spike chest as they quickly rush to his room and all Starlight heard was the door slamming shut.

"Huh... Good thing our walls are sound proof" Starlight claim

Using her magic she lifted up twililight and takes her to her room "Boy... You'll be in a dozy when you wake up" after making sure twilight was tuck in she slowly walk out and close the door and decided to cook something for herself cause spike was too busy to cook anything and she wasn't ready to die just for breakfast.

Later on in spike bedroom we see both spike and ember under the blanket holding eachother in their arms as spike slowly wakes up opening his eyes he see his beautiful mate, smiling he gently rub her cheek looking at her as she sleeps with a smile as it got bigger snuggling closer to her spike

"Good afternoon my love" Spike heard ember as he chuckle "Good afternoon to you too my beautiful mate. Had a good nap?" He ask, Ember giggled while she nuzzled his chin "The best sleep I had" pretty soon they heard a couple loud rubbles as they both blush lightly realizing that they should have eaten something before they..."contiued" their love making.

"You rest my dear, I'll go make us some food" kissing her cheek he gets up and looks around his... Messy room_ "Oh well, I'll clean later" _He thought, as he walks out to the kitchen.

Ember smiled a happy blissful smile as she look at the door her mate walk out as she giggled a happy giddy giggled that was close to a squeal as she nuzzled the pillow that had spike sent even though his and her sent was all over the room, she sigh in happiness as she turn on her back and put her claw on her stomach seeing it slightly bigger as she rub it gently "Soon... We will be a family, don't worry my babies... Daddy going to feed us soon" Ember whispered softly to no one knowing that their love making has giving them blessing and she can't wait to see their children.

So with a happy sigh she closed her eyes wanting to get a few more minutes of sleep before having to wake up and eat with her beloved; her claw still on her belly knowing the wonderful miracles thats slowly growing in her, knowing that the future is going to be wonderful

"SPIKE DRAKE SOLARIS SPARKLE YOU HAVE SSSOOOO MUCH EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER!!!!!" The unmistakable shouting coming from twilight _"Oh right, twilight... I'm sure spike could handle it" _Ember said as she curl abit falling asleep knowing that food might take longer then expected but she didn't mind, she needed the rest after the love making she and spike did, and so with those final thoughts she block out the world and covered herself falling into a peaceful slumber her claws never once leaving her stomach, after all; a mother loves to hold her children

**(Thank you for reading my second fanfic and i truly hope y'all enjoyed it greatly. I love SpikexEmber ships I think they are ment for eachother! Hope to hear what you all think! thank you for reading) **


End file.
